


Perfect

by chibichibi_k



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibichibi_k/pseuds/chibichibi_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The cravings returned. You know those really weird ones? So at first I denied it, just thought I was imagining it...but...”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

"Perfect," Ianto said sarcastically.

"No it's not... How are we going to deal with this?" Jack half yelled at the Welshman. "I really can't do this again!"

"Well it's not my fault! You said that it couldn't happen again after the first time!" Ianto informed Jack. "That's why I agreed to this. God, I knew this would be a bad idea. How'd you figure it out?"

Jack sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. "The cravings returned. You know those  _really_  weird ones? So at first I denied it, just thought I was imagining it...but..."

"When did you first notice the cravings? The other day?"

"No... About three weeks ago..."

Ianto stared at Jack in shock, mouth open and eyes wide. His shock soon gave way to anger and he snapped. "Three weeks? Three weeks, Jack! What the hell were you thinking when you thought it'd be a good idea to keep this from me?"

"I thought I was wrong!"

"And you're one hundred percent certain you're right now?"

"Yes!"

"How?"

"Well... It's – well, starting to show."

Ianto turned to stare at Myfanwy and looked at the pterodactyl's belly carefully. There was a definite bump there. "How on Earth does she keep managing to get pregnant when she's the only pterodactyl in the world?"

"I have no idea..."


End file.
